parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Perkins
Ann Perkins is a fictional character in the NBC comedy-drama Parks and Recreation. She is a nurse and a good friend of Leslie Knope. She is portrayed by Rashida Jones. Storyline Season 1 At the start of the series, Ann Perkins was dating Andy Dwyer, who she met and fell in love with in college. Ann matured faster than Andy did and, while Ann entered into a career in nursing, Andy remained lazy, spoiled and unemployed. After Andy falls into a large construction pit next to her house and breaks his legs, Ann is inspired to attend parks and recreation meetings to advocate that the Sullivan Street Pit be filled in, which leads Ann to befriend Parks Deputy Director Leslie Knope. Eventually, after Andy's leg casts are removed, Ann learns he could have taken them off two weeks prior, but did not because he enjoyed being pampered and spoiled by Ann. This leads to an angry confrontation, and eventually the two break up. Season 2 After Mark Brendanawicz fell into the construction pit (at the end of season one), he is nursed by Ann during his time at the hospital. The two develop a romantic interest in each other and start dating only after Leslie, who previously harbored feelings for Mark, assures Ann she is fine with the pairing. At first, she seems to be happy with Mark, but as time goes on, she starts getting bored having a normal and healthy relationship, remembering that her relationship with Andy, while terrible, was more interesting. Furthermore, she shows a hint of jealousy toward Andy's budding relationship with April Ludgate. She and Mark break up, and Mark leaves his job working for the government. In "The Master Plan", the morning after a drunken night celebrating April's 21st birthday at The Snakehole Lounge, Ann remembers kissing someone but can't quite remember who it was. She discovers, to her delight, that she kissed the cute new state auditor Chris Traeger. Season 3 Leslie convinces Ann to go out with Chris Traeger so they can talk about the park budget. Just as she's starting to really like Chris, Leslie crashes their date and reveals she convinced Ann to go on the date. Ann apologizes to Chris and after another date, they start a relationship with each other. At first, she feels intimidated by Chris' perfection, but after he gets sick with the flu, she realizes he isn't. She then starts to think Chris is being distant, so Leslie searches through Chris' house when she and Ron are staying there. Upon finding a pink razor and swimcap, Ann shows up and confronts Chris. He's confused, as he claims he broke up with her a week ago. It turns out he did it with such kindness that she never knew their relationship was over. Upset, Ann dyes her hair but then goes out to dinner with Chris to discuss their relationship. After another confusing interaction, she thinks their relationship is back on and Chris corrects her. She starts to date a lot of different men soon after that and acts distant towards Leslie. In response, Leslie appoints Ann as the new Public Relationship Director for the Health Department so they can see each other more often. At first, Ann is lukewarm about the offer, and the best friends have their first fight. Once they get past it, Ann accepts the job part-time so she can remain at her nursing position. Season 4 In Season Four, Ann moves on from Chris after they shoot a Public Service Announcement for diabetes together. Ann gets closer to Ron and April after she tells them a disgusting medical story. This results from several failed attempts to engage in small talk while they were fact-checking Leslie's book. Ann is again a big supporter in Leslie and Ben getting back together. She also agrees to help Leslie with her campaign and temporarily becomes her campaign manager. In the episode "Operation Ann", Leslie tries to help Ann get a date. She ends up going out with Tom and has kept the relationship going even though almost everything Tom does makes her shudder in dismay. They break up, but drunkenly agree to move in together at the end of the episode "Win, Lose, or Draw". Trivia * Andy's nickname for her while they were dating was A-cakes * Her house number is 5655 * She once consumed an entire cheesecake, at Leslie's request * She notably fails when attempting to make a joke * In "Camping", she dyes a few locks of her hair red in an attempt to get over her breakup with Chris * Is often mistaken as Leslie's girlfriend Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Department of Parks and Recreation Employees